Hydrocarbons (e.g., oil, natural gas, combinations of them, or other hydrocarbons) can be produced through relatively complex wellbores traversing a subterranean zone (e.g., a formation, a portion of a formation, or multiple formations). Some wells, known as multilateral wells, include the main wellbore and one or more lateral wellbores, each of which extends at an angle from the main wellbore. Performing a fracture treatment in either the main wellbore or in one of the lateral wellbores can include isolating the remaining wellbores from the wellbore to be fractured. Such isolation and fracture treatment can sometimes necessitate multiple trips in and out of the multilateral well. The multiple trips can result in multilateral well operations being inefficient and/or expensive.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.